The First Time
by Alaskayoung89
Summary: "Who are you talking to you?" An amused voice spoke from behind him. He jumped and spun around, pleasantly surprised by what he saw. - A fanfic where Stiles and Lydia meet for the first time and everything turns out differently. (There are no supernatural elements)
1. Someone New

**Okay so this story's plot is the same as the 2012 film 'The First Time' which stars Dylan O'Brien. Its about two teenagers who fall in love for the first time, and experience things to do with love for the first time...(If you get what i mean).**

 **I discussed doing this with my friend and we figured everything out and the plot to make this story work. The characters in the film are Dave and Aubrey which will be replaced by Lydia and Stiles. Lydia is still a genius she just doesn't do her whole dumb act. There WON'T be anything supernatural in this. Also everyone still has the same personality but Lydia will have Aubreys trait of not liking public affection. I'm following the script at times but not all the time, however this chapter is mostly scripted to get them introduced. This is a Stydia story so at first it may not seem like it, but it is, trust me! :)**

 **This is basically an alternative junior year for the pack.**

 **If you like this then follow/favourite/review. If you want me to continue this then let me know! :)**

 ** _I do not own any dialogue used in this chapter._**

* * *

He stood in a back alley right by a party he was trying to escape. More like a social event for him. Stiles got bad anxiety at party's where everyone would look at him and everyone could see the amount of girls he was hooking up with. And that was zero. He only wanted one girl. Malia. She was his life long friend who he fell unconditionally in love with, but she didn't love him back. Of course she didn't, she went for six packed and blue eyed guys, who were sophisticated and had a flirty manner. Not Stiles. Stiles was sarcastic and could be dry at times. Sure he was smart and he had a nicely tonned body, but it wasn't what Malia wanted. He had to sit and listen to every single moan about every single boy she hooked up with, she would always say "I'm done with teenage boys" but then she would be sleeping with someone else the same age the next week. He wanted her to know how he felt, he really did because he wanted there to be an 'us' between them.

So Stiles stood in a back alley with a a piece of crumpled paper in his hands as he tried to say what he was feeling into words. Somewhere he had plucked up the courage and wrote it all down, just saying it was the hard part.

"And I'll still be in love with you, Its the way that you, uh.." He stuttered nervously, even thinking about her olive skin, and her soft brown hair made his heat beat like crazy, "It's the way that you..wait shit," He sighed somewhat annoyed at himself for not knowing what to say, he stared annoyed at the brick wall, "Come on Stiles," He spoke to himself, "What is it? That: uh-That amazing... Its that amazing way that-"

"Who are you talking to you?" An amused voice spoke from behind him. He jumped and spun around, pleasntly surprised by what he saw.

"Oh! Jesus- You scared the crap out of me!" He exclaimed as he put a hand to his chest and surveyed what was in front of him.

A girl. Around 5,3 if you took away the four inch heels she was wearing, strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair was long and fell down over her shoulders in waves. She was clearly at the party, she was dressed in a sparkly pencil skirt with a black top and a small leather bag that hung on her shoulder. She had full lips and fair skin. Her body curved in the way a girl his age should. She was the opposite of Malia. But still beautiful.

"Sorry" She said with a small smile playing on her lips. She stood tall, confidently, unlike him, he had his shoulders a little slumped and his hands were now stuffed in his pockets. He breathed in and stood up straighter to look better.

"No, its alright," He told her softly, she smiled at him with her dimples and he couldn't help but smile back. She had one of those contagious smiles. She raised her eyebrows at him as if to say 'Why are you out here by yourself' so he elaborated, "I just- uh- thought i was alone"

"So you _were_ talking to no-one?" She questioned, she took a step towards him and he smiled at her. He feels comfortable in her presence even though they're strangers.

"No." He said quickly.

"You go to Beacon Hills High?" She asked clicking her tongue in her mouth.

"Yeah, you go to North?" He asked kicking at the gravel with his beat up shoes. She looked up at him and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"No. I go to Beacon Hills Community," She said coolly, but before he could ask her if she meant the college she answered his question, "No, not the college, the high school thats connected to it"

They stay silent for a while so Stiles walks a little closer to her. He can smell her perfume, like coconuts which is different to Malia, she always has strong perfumes on, which he likes, of course, but something more gentle on the nose is nice.

"Do you know who's party this is?" She asked her head spinning around so she can look at the house. It was a big house that had a pool and the music could be heard from here.

"No, not a clue, what about you?"

"No, i got bought by some friends, actually i was tying to find them, my best friend" She sighed and walked by a gate and looked around. He was intrigued by her, she seemed mysterious. She walked back over by him and checked her phone.

"Whats her name?"

"Allison," She said pressing the phone to her ear then waiting, she rolled her eyes when there wasn't a response. "Allison Argent"

"Oh." He said lamely like he was going to know anyone who went to community.

"The guys i hang out with," Stiles began but Lydia beeathed in and started talking.

"Who do you hang out with?" She asked, she sat on the floor with her bare legs led in front of her. She looked up at his whiskey coloured eyes and his breath caught at how green her eyes really were.

"Scott Mcall and Liam Dunbar." He spoke, she thought for a moment as if scanning in her mind through the people she knew but to not find Scott or Liam, she shrugged her shoulders, "We drive around all night calling everyone we know, just looking for a party, and then we eventually find one we won't know anyone so we just stand around and then leave" He said, he shrugged his shoulders and let out a breath.

"Thats stupid," The girl laughed gently to reveal her perfect white teeth, "Why do you do that?"

"What else are youg gonna do, right?" He said laughing, hoping she got the translation of 'I'm not gonna get laid sat around at home'.

"So why'd you come out tonight?" He asked, he turned his head towards her and she shrugged her shoulders which made her hair fall over her in a weird way.

"I don't know." She said, she laughed at the end and shook her head, "A laugh maybe?"

"A laugh?" Stiles repeated, she raised an eyebrow at him and sighed.

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend is what i mean, i have one," She said, "I mean i have a dude"

"A dude? Who" He asked her.

"Jackson Whitemore".

"Oh" Was all he could say, he knew him, he was one of the most popular kids in the town, and she was dating him? Not that she couldn't get anyone like that, he thought, becasue she was gorgeous.

"You know him?"

"Yeah! Who doesn't" He said, he shook his head and laughed and scratched nervously at his neck.

"So," She said raising an eyebrow, "Why aren't you in there now making moves on girls who are low on self esteem?"

"I just kid of have one girl I'm interested in" He said nodding, she smiled a little at him then turned her gaze to her hands folded in her lap.

"So, whats her name?"

"Malia," He said, even thinking about her got his heart racing and his palms sweaty.

"Malia Tate" He said again but using her whole name.

"So whats your name?" She asked. He just realised that they didn't know each others names even though they were having a conversation.

"Stiles," He said, he waited for her to bark out a laugh at his name or question it, but she didn't.

"Stiles, i'm Lydia" She said holding out a hand for him to shake. He knew his palms had been sweating because he was talking to a girl who was highly attractive and he hadn't said anyhing that had made her dislike him. He stepped forward and shook it, maybe they held hands a little too long for strangers.

"And you go to Community?" He said trying to keep the conversation going, he liked the presence of her, he felt calm and collected, well as calm as someone could be for being ADHD.

"Yeah" She said nodding. Then some kid ran out of the party and down the street. Stiles jumped because he thought it would be someone he knew, as if he thought someone seeing him would mean he was cheating on Malia. Lydia eyed him curiously, surveying his toned arms and his long fingers. He wasn't wearing his usual flannel shirts, Scott convinced him to wear something else because it was summer and it was hot, and the least he needed was to be sweaty and sticky. But he was insecure about the way he looked. Espically when his best friends were physically fit. His body had muscle, from years of playing lacrosse and baseball. It had eventually oayed off and he made sure to go to the gym twice a week to becoming healthier. Maybe it was paying off. Maybe he should start showing his body off.

"Junior?" He asked.

She nodded then asked, "Let me guess you're a senior?"

"Actually no, i'm a junior" He said a little self consciously. She looked at him again and smiled.

"Could of fooled me" She said, and this time when she smiled, it was her dimpled one, the one that looked so genuine.

"So," she said shifting on the floor as he kicked some gravel, "This girl, Malia, she doesn't like you back?"

"Well yeah, just-"

"Platonically" She finsihed for him.

"Right- yeah-as a friend" He said, he silently scolded himself for stammering.

"So have you tried getting with her? Like actually tried?"

"No," He said quietly almost ashamed for being such a whimp, "Shes hooking up with Issac Lahey tonight"

"Oh, Allison hooked up with him one night," She said, he rolled his eyes and she smiled, "He is _hot"_

"That boosts my confidence so much!" He said sarcastically his eyes wide.

"I'm just saying, if shes getting with him tonight, then don't get your hopes up or anything?"

"My hopes have never been up with her," He sighed, he hated this feeling, "Thats why i'm not in there watching her get off with him"

"So you're hiding?" She questions, she rasied her eyebrows in a jokey way to lighten the mood, but the thought of Malia kissing another worthless crush made him sick.

"Not hiding, just clearing my head" He explained, he picked at the brick in the wall and she stood up, dusting her bum off and straighting her skirt.

"Right, i should go inside and try to find Allison" She said, she started walking back inside gracefully with her four inch heels. She was still shorter than him. But then he thought of an idea, a girl his age, who had a boyfriend(ish) must know what a girl wants.

"Hey," He said loudly, she turned around to face him and rested against the wall, "Can i-uh- ask you a question"

"Go ahead" She said, she admired her nails as she waited, they were red and filed and perfectly painted.

"Do you know, maybe, if theres something i could say to her? To get her to like me"

"Like you? You just want her to like you?" She asked, he locked eyes with her and she pushed off the wall, "Sounds to me like you _love_ her"

He was in love with her. But he didn't like admitting it because the more he did, the more of a chance he wasn't getting over her. He nodded shyly and she took a step forward.

"What do you have in mind?" She spoke gently. He got out the piece of paper and gripped it tightly in his hands. His throat suddenly felt dry and he wanted to scream because all he wanted to do was tell Malia how he felt without asking for help from everyone around him.

"Malia, Lately I've been feeling like there's so much noise, you know?-uh so much static. all these voices competing for attention. teachers, parents, magazines. what's in, what's out, who's cool, who's not cool enough... and it's like all this shit gets so loud I feel like I cant even hear myself think. I just want to get in my jeep and drive... but then I see you, I see you across the hall leaning against your locker... wearing your endless stock of shorts... and the way you tuck your hair back behind your ears... then you see me and you smile but just smile and it's like, it's like all that noise fades away you know... and then the only thing I can hear is the sound of your voice when you call out my name, and its peaceful" He said, he hadn't looked her in the eye when he said it but when his gaze fell on hers she breathed in and pushed her lips together.

"I think she may be a very lucky person," She breathes licking her lips, "But she's also going to feel very freaked out, she probably won't even give a shit about her hair tucking and you talking about her shorts niether does she care about the magazines and shit, she wants to hear about her eyeliner because it took her so long this morning, maybe even wants to hear that you're happy when you're with her, because the truth is she just wants to be a little less freaked out than she already is, and if you can be that dude? Then rad."

"I'm never gonna be her dude am I?" He said, his lips turned down and he let the paper fall carelessly to the ground.

She pursed her lips and shook her head slightly, "No, not with that attitude my friend"

He nodded slowly and sat down in the middle of the pavement and she joined him. They stayed silent for a few minutes, it wasn't uncomfortable, he thought it was comforting, just being able to sit quietly with someone and it not be awkward really meant something.

"I like this song." She said quietly closing her eyes to reveal a dark eyeshadow that hooded her green eyes.

"Yeah its good"

"Great." Lydia agreed with him, he nodded at her and then laughed lightly.

"What?"

"Nothing nothing," He said shaking his head, she raised her eyebrows at him and he coughed and spoke, "I don't actually know what the song is"

"Then why agree with me" She said her lips curling into a smile. She fingered the strap of her bag and sighed.

"Dance with me?" Stiles asked. He didn't usually do this, he wasn't confident, didn't think to much of himself and he never ever made moves on girls he had known for all of twenty minutes. But he felt so god damned confident with her that he couldn't help the words tumbling out of his mouth.

"I think i'll pass" She said, her teeth clamped togetehr as she cringed through a smile.

"You know you're doing wonders for my self esteem" He said sarcastically. She looked at him and bit her lip.

"Its just," She sighed then ran her fingers through her hair, "I-" She searched for the right words, opening and closing her mouth several times before she began to speak again, "Doesn't public affection just cringe you out?"

"No- not really, I mean maybe really ugly couples, but, I don't really mind it" Stiles said shrugging, but of course he didn't mind it when couples kissed because he had never really experienced that before. He had the odd girlfriend here and there, he got together with his childhood friend Heather but that didn't last long, then his girlfriends from Middle school that were as worthless as a rock.

"You know I don't want to watch people make out in the mall when I'm shopping, like come one guys get a room if you're gonna do that" She ranted her eyes growing wide as she went on. He laughed at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well first of all," Stiles swallowed, "We're all alone here, no one can see us, and second, its just one little dance"

She sighed and looked down in her lap. He was tense as she was deciding to answer, but something surged through him and it was confidence. Because of her. Becasue she didn't have much of a filter and she had her own opinions.

He stood up and her eyes followed him.

"Lydia," He spoke, the words tasted odd in his mouth but he liked that. It was good to meet someone new. "Get off of your cute little ass and dnace with me"

She met his eye and suppressed a smile, "Intersesting tactic, but still no."

She could be blunt too, he realised. He held a hand out for her and after twenty seconds of her eyes landing on his hands too her eyes looking at the wall she took it and stood up. She huffed a sigh and hooked her hands around his neck. Her hands were cold against his and he felt the metal of a ring against his skin. He placed his hands around her waist, just above her bum, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable or wanted it to look like he was touching her up, because obviously he wasn't.

"I can't believe i'm doing this," Lydia sighed, Stiles rolled his eyes at her and they continued to move there feet in small movements so they wer dancing in a slow circle.

"All we need it now is to be raining and this can be your typical romantic movie" Lydia said dryly. It made Stiles laugh at how embarrassed she was at _herself_ when she was _alone_ with him.

"Just get over it," Stiles told her softly. Their eyes locked and she was right. All they needed for it to rain and then they would lean in for a kiss. Then his phone started to ring, but he was captured in her enamouring emerald eyes that he didn't quite register what was going on.

"Your balls are vibrating" She laughed and they broke apart. She rubbed her hands off on her skirt and looked around as a few people ran out of the party.

"Oh," Stiles breathed out, Lydias eyes met his and she looked a little worried, "The cops are here"

"Shit" Lydia cursed. People around them ran out of all directions and people screamed at them to go. Girls ran through without bras and boys ran through with there jeans to tight for them. Bottles were dropped and cigarettes were being ditched in the bushes.

"We should run!" Stiles shouted. Lydia bit her lip and nodded, grabbing his hand and running off into a road that led to the front of the house. When they git there she was a little breathless but she looked around for her friends. Thats when i see her. Malia. In a car with Issac driving away from the craziness. She tucks a strand of short hair behind her ear and she looks at the on coming cop car.

"Is that her?" Lydia breathed on his neck as she stood close to him. He nodded and put his phone back in his pocket. She looked at him a lttle sympathetically. His heart sank and he wanted to be with Malia, or at least he wanted to know she wasn't screwing someone else.

"My house is a few blocks away? Wanna walk me home?" She asked sweetly.

Stiles considered it, he figured he could use something to take his mind off of his love life.

"Yeah, c'mon" He said. He looked at her and she just seemed like she was in her own world, her mind looked like it was doing something. Maybe she had a lot going on. But whatever it was, Stiles wanted to know. He wanted to know her.


	2. The Virgin And The Skank

**I want to apologise for my typos in the previous chapter, when i proof read it it was very late at night so I wasn't really functioning, I know how annoying that is as a reader.**

 **I know i said in the last chapter that Lydia doesn't do her dumb act but i've decided she doesn't tell people what she really does except from people like Alliosn.**

 **I love to hear what you guys think of this! Leave a review and thanks for following/favouriting. I wouldn't keep writing if it weren't for you :)**

 ** _I don't own any dialogue used._**

They were walking slowly side by side to Lydia's house. There was a tension between them, probably because Stiles was thinking about Malia, and he was trying his best not too. He really was. But it was obvious all he was thinking about was her screwing some guy.

"So do you know what you want to do when you grow up?" Lydia asked Stiles. Lydia looked up at Stiles and once again he realised how beautiful she was.

"I want to be a detective cop," he said, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and curled his hands into balls, he always cringed when he told people that, he didn't look like the smart type, or that he was brave enough to do such a thing. But Lydia didn't mock him.

"I bet that's interesting," She said, they walked a little farther before she spoke again, "What made you go down that career path?"

"My dad," he told her, she nodded knowingly, "He's the county Sheriff, I always help him figure the cases out, you know?"

"So you're pretty much sorted out for the future?" She laughed, he nodded and smiled too, "What about your mother? What does she do?"

"Uh," He said, his mother died such a long time ago he didn't like telling people she was dead, only because he didn't want them to feel sorry for him, "She died when I was eight"

"Oh shit," Lydia murmured quietly stopping in her tracks, he stopped with her and she turned to look at him, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything"

"It fine, you didn't know," He Replied softly, she offered him a sad smile, then she touched a hand to his arm, and his skin went all kinds of tingly.

"I really am sorry" She said, he nodded at her and pretended that he wasn't thinking about his mother, when he was, he was always thinking about her.

"So what do you want to do?" Stiles asked her as they continued to walk, she was glad he said something, it made the mood lighten again. She felt like smacking herself in the face for saying those words so carelessly when _of course_ he might not of had a mother.

"I like math," She said looking down at her feet, she almost seemed embarrassed by that, because maybe he would judge her, and he felt a pang because maybe she has been judged before about it. And if it was her dream then that shouldn't be the case. "I want to win the fields medal."

"The fields medal?" He repeated because he wasn't familiar with it, he's only ever heard of the Nobel Prize.

"The fields medal is for mathematics." She told him simply. And when he looked at her then, it was like he saw right through her soul, she was some sort of genius and maybe no one really knew that, or she didn't gloat about it at least.

"Sounds like you have a pretty good life ahead of you if that's the plan" He said, she laughed a little at the end and it sent chills through him. Her laugh was soft and kind and could make all bad things in the world stop if enough people heard it.

"I guess, but its not going to be easy," She sighed and they turned a corner onto a street that had posh houses on with lawns the size of Australia.

"Whats your IQ level?" He blurted out of nowhere, she gave him a weird look and breathed out as she shook her head.

"Kind of a weird question don't you think?"She challenged him, he didn't need to look at her to know she was smiling.

"Knowing your IQ might give you a better chance of knowing if you can win the fields medal"

"120" She said under her breath. He was shocked but he wasn't at the same time. He thought she would say something like that but also thought it would be lower.

"Lydia you're a fucking genius!" Stiles exclaimed, she blushed and tried to laugh it off but for once no one had really mocked her for it, the only person that doesn't do that is Allison. And Jackson didn't know what she was capable of, he didn't realy know her at all.

"Yeah, yeah," She said trying to dismiss it, "I don't know who i take after though"

"Are your parents not clever?" Stiles asked, it sounded a little rude when it came out but Lydia knew he didn't mean it like that, at least she hoped, so she acted cool about it.

"Well my dad is a giant dick, so no, my mother teaches some, she just isn't a 'genius'" She stated, she used her fingers to put air quotation marks around the word 'genius'. She has to take after someone, Stiles thought. Knowledge like that doesn't come with the snap of two fingers.

"So am i talking to the future Einstein?"

"No," She smiled, "He was a physicist, I want to be a mathematician" She looked proud when she spoke about her ambitions, and she looked happy. The kind of happiness that spreads to the eyes.

"Are you happy?" He asked her, she looked at him, her face hard to read, she furrowed her brow and thought.

"Happy?" She repeated, seeing that emotion in her eyes had made him think that maybe she wasn't always like this.

"Yeah, happy. Content." Stiles continued. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought. Was she happy? She didn't even know herself and that kind of scared her.

"I wouldn't say content," She sighed, they walked in silence for some and then she spoke, "I'm okay, sometimes I feel happy, sometimes I don't, because you can't always be happy right?"

"Right." He said nodding, it made him a little sad thinking that she wasn't always happy, because so far she seemed like a really nice girl.

"And you?" She asked knocking his arm with her elbow.

"Huh?"

"Are you happy? If you say you are i might slap you" She joked and he put his hands in his pockets and tried not to cringe as he said the next words.

"I'm happy now."

"I have a boyfriend you know?" She said. He wasn't sure if she meant it in a dry way as if she didn't think he was anything, or if she was warning him, that if her boyfriend- Jackson- found out it wouldn't be pretty.

"Yo! Simon!" A shout from the road yelled out, they turned to look to see a car filled with about eight people, the boy who had spoke had to be around 16 and he had curly hair.

"No, no, sorry man we're not Simon" Stiles spoke for them, the kid in the car, who was driving, looked confused as if these two teenagers _had_ to be Simon. Whoever that was.

"Hey! Don't apologise for who you are or who you're not!" He said, his eyes were puffy and red, no doubt high. Maybe he should let his dad know about this, it could end badly.

"They should put that on a T-Shirt!" Another man called out from the back, he was older probably about 18 and he had a bottle of liquor in his hand. Stiles should technically call his dad right now.

"You guys know where this party is?" The one with the frizzy hair spoke again, "I think its Chestnut Lane?"

"Yeah, -uh- we just came from there, it was just broken up by the police" Stiles told them, they squinted their eyes at him and he suddenly became very uncomfortable.

"You sure it was broken up?"

"Yeah, I'm sure" Stiles nodded as if he needed to prove he had been at that party.

"Oh, that sucks," The boy said again then looked back at the filled up seats, "But hey, do you wanna ride?"

Lydia looked at Stiles and then back to the stoned teenagers, "I'm only a few blocks away, if you want to.."

Stiles was shocked that she even suggested for him to go with them, as if she was fine leaving him with them.

"Uh- what? no. It's okay man, thanks though" Stiles said putting a hand up to thank them.

"Suit yourselves" The boy said, then he added, "You're so cute"

"Yeah.." Lydia spoke, then they zoomed off down the road with the disco ball that hung on the mirror swaying violently side to side.

"Maybe you should tell your dad, they were clearly drunk and stoned" Lydia said with a crease in her forehead marking concern.

"They'll probably get caught by someone on duty, if they aren't caught on a speed camera first" Stiles shrugged it off, hoping that they would get stopped soon.

They walked the last two blocks in silence, but again it wasn't awkward which he loved so much because it was exhausting always thinking of a conversation.

They stood outside her house, it was big, three stories and they had a very big front lawn with two cars parked in the drive. There was a willow tree that almost touched an upstairs window and had a fat trunk.

"Do you maybe want to come in?" Lydia asked moving on her feet, she held her bag tightly and Stiles considered what to do. If he went home he would just think about Malia, and when it was late at night and thoughts of her roamed his head, it was never safe. It always ended in him picking out his flaws and- as silly as it sounds- crying over her. Becasue thats what she did to him. She made him crazy, and maybe that wasn't a good thing for his mind. He also knew if he declined the offer that this friendship he had going on would be all for nothing, and that it would end here.

He decided for once to be spontaneous so he nodded, "Yeah- uh sure"

"Don't act all nervous," Lydia remarked as she walked them to her door, she got her key out that was painted with a purple nail varnish and unlocked her door but before she opened it she spoke, "I won't teabag you, i have a boyfriend"

He let out a light laugh and she turned to smile at him, the fact that she used the word _teabag_ instead of _shag_ or _fuck,_ made him like her, and her sense of humor. Although that didn't mean Malia's wasn't any good, maybe it was because Malia tried to hard to make people laugh. Maybe that was the problem.

They tip-toed up the stairs to her house because her parents were sleeping, it was 12 o'clock and he should be heading home his dad might start worrying. He reminded himself to drop him a text if he wasn't home within the hour.

"Do you want something to drink?" Lydia asked him as she put a record on. The quality was different on a vinyl record player, much better than download and was clearer.

"Uh- Yeah, what do you have?"

"Wine" She said as if this was normal for her, a 16 year old girl just drinking a glass of red wine on a Friday.

"Yeah, yeah thats fine" He said and she nodded and headed downstairs to get the drink. He walked around her bedroom. Her walls were a purpley pink and she had white butterflies stuck to the wall by her bed. Her bed frame was leather and didn't look cheap, her quilts were soft and carefully stitched with a pattern. He ran a hand along the fabric to find it was silk. She was clearly from a wealthy family.

Her dresser and closet were glass-mirror effect and she had a cork board above her drawers. He walked over to it, she had magazine pages pinned to it, covers of vogue and cosmopolitan and more stuck in random places but all covering the board. He wanted to take one off, one that caught his gaze because it was black and white but when he went to lift it off a maths equation underneath caught his eye.

He lifted a few more sheets up and found more and more mathematical theories that he didn't understand. She really was a genius, and she didn't want to gloat about it. He was interrupted by her coughing.

He jumped back and she smiled and raised the two wine glasses that were full with the red liquid. She handed one to him and took a large gulp as if the burn of alcohol going down her throat didn't bother her the slightest.

"Why do you hide it?" Stiles asked. She looked at him then back at her glass as she leant against her side unit.

"Because i do." She told him flatly. He wanted to press on but not sure how.

"You wanna know when i'm really happy?" She sighed placing her wine glass down by the mound of cushions she had at the end of her bed, she stayed stood up and breathed in, "When it's about 4 o'clock on a weekday, and i come home from school and i can get out some paper, and do some insane theory and then pin it on the wall"

His mouth went dry because she had opened up to him. That when she was most happy was when she was doing what she was best at. And she spoke it with confidence, like she was proud that that made her happy.

"And the sun comes through my window," She continued quietly and she slowly sunk to her carpet, "And it makes the carpet all warm and fuzzy, and i just feel... _content"_

"Yeah, i know what you mean" Stiles said nodding, he scratched at the back of his neck. His hair that he eventually grown out tickled it and it bugged him a little.

There was silence from them as they thought about when they were happy, Stiles didn't want to say what made him happy, because the answer was Malia, and he knew if he said that right there and then she would kick him out.

"Have you had sex yet?" She blurted out, he sat down on the floor opposite her and took an uneven breath in.

"No, not yet," He said hanging his head down, "Not like I haven't had the chance, or anything"

"What do you have girls lining up to have sex with you?" Lydia teased, she drunk her wine and smirked at him.

"No, that's not what i meant," Stiles said sighing, "I've been in relationships just..I've never got _there"_

"You wanna have sex with Malia? Is that it?"

"Well, uh- i guess," He stuttered, he felt bad for talking about this, he never got off over her, or anything, he never really thought about it, "I never fantasise about it, i fantasise more about holding her hand, or kissing her in school, you know? All that cheesy romantic shit that you're such a fan of," he said, that earned him a little laugh off of her, "I fantasise about having sex with Erica Reyes"

"Whose Erica Reyes?"

"A girl in my school who everyone wants to have sex with, because shes.. _hot"_

 _"_ Right, but you want Malia to be your girlfriend?" She remarked.

"Well yeah"

"But you fantasise about having sex with Eric?" She stated.

" _Erica,"_ he said, the least he needed was for her to say he was going gay, "And yeah, i mean, Malias not even mine"

"The Virgin and The Skank, tale as old as time" Lydia said, she put her wine down and lead back on her cushions and starred up at the ceiling. Stiles neared her and rested an elbow on the cushions and looked at her. She carefully kept her eyes on him as he moved his body, for once in his life he hadn't done anything clumsy around her, maybe he was becoming better.

"Everything cool has been ruined. Was before we got here. Even sex and relationships, it's all just so safe and convenient. Exchange profiles, boil your personality down to some, like, compatibility equation."What's your favorite movie? Who's your favorite recording artist?". And then with one easy click, we too can realize our dream of boning someone exactly like us, get married, give birth to two and a half babies. We can all post the pictures on Facebook or Twitter... No, that's- That is not for me. I wanna meet a man the old-fashioned way, you know, like in a bar." Lydia sighs, Stiles is almost in a trance when shes finished, she speaks without stuttering or stammering and she understands life a little better than anyone else he's ever met.

"Or in a dark alley, crazy guy talking to himself" Stiles joked, she looked at him and smiled and then shook her head. She took his hand in hers and suddenly he couldn't breathe and his heart was pounding in his made a joke about her meeting a man who so happened to be him and _now_ she was making a move.

"Which one am i?" She whispered, "The Virgin or The Skank?"

"I-" He began but his heart was racing so fast and the way her eyes stared into his was just too much, "I've never met anyone like you before"

"That's a pretty good answer" She smiled. She gazed at him for a while then turned so her back was in his chest, he settled down on the cushions too and she held his hand still. He tried to not let it get too clamy.

"Your heart is beating really fast" She laughed lightly. This was normal, for a sixteen year old girl to be cuddling with a very attractive girl, _this was normal._ Well maybe not for Stiles.

"Sorry" he murmured, he burried his face in her hair and she rubbed her thumb on the inside of his hand.

He thinks he hears her mumble a 'Don't worry" but he is suddenly very drowsy.

And they didn't say another word to one another. He just let his head rest and his muscles relax against her touch. And the darkness crept over her room, and over his mind.


	3. Wine Spilling

**Sorry for typos.**

 **I** _ **don't own any dialogue use in this chapter.**_

"Lydia! Lydia wake up it's almost eleven!" A soft woman's voice woke Stiles up that morning. His back was stiff and he was a little over heated. Then his eyes snapped open and met hers. Her eyes grew wide and they sprang apart. Then because Stiles was Stiles he spilt the glass of wine that obviously had to be resting by his feet. Why would he even put that there? He quickly lifted the glass back up to stop the remains from tipping although it was already pretty empty. The red looked sickly against her carpet.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry" He whispered, he looked at her and her face fell a little. He felt bad, not just because it would stain her carpet but because she _liked_ her carpet when it was sunny. And it had to be red wine. Couldn't of been water he spilt or even juice but now she had to explain to her parents why there was a stain of red wine. She fixed her expression and focused on him instead of the wine.

"Its fine," She whispered pushing her hair out of her face, "You gotta go!"

"How?!"

"Out the window!" Lydia exclaimed. She pulled him by his shirt and dragged him towards her window. He looked out if it and his palms began to sweat. Lydia gave him a push and raised her eyebrows so he stepped off onto the roof of their garage. His legs shook at the height of it. If anything went wrong he was dead.

"What now?" He asked trying his best _not_ to slip off of the tiled roof. She looked at him and jerked her head towards the ground.

"Jump!" She whisper shouted. His heart pounded and he nodded smiling weakly. He lightly walked to the end of the roof and counted to three. Then he would jump. _One..two...three._ His hands flailed in front of him as he desperately tried to reach hold of a tree branch as he fell. He did hold onto one. Just probably the weakest one there. He swung on it for about two seconds before it snapped and he fell on his back onto the hard earth. A shooting of pain danced up his spine and he winced. He felt the wind get knocked out of his lungs and his nose went all tingly. He immediately stood up and patted himself down to make sure there was still feeling in his body, he gave a quick check of his balls. At least they weren't damaged.

"I'm okay!" He shouted with triumph as if he was completely convinced he was going to die right then.

"Call me!" She shouted hurriedly, she popped her head back inside the window before he could tell her that she didn't give him her number. He was left staring at the window re playing the flip of her strawberry blonde hair as she went back inside. He couldn't believe the night he had. He trudged off of her lawn and headed home. It took him a few moments to understand where he was but he soon recognised a road and he walked home, feeling very lonely without her presence.

He got in within half hour, his dad wasn't home because of work and he realised he hadn't text him. He gave him a quick call but only to be answered by his answer machine. He left a quick message and headed in the shower. Stiles thought about everything Lydia said. Her IQ. Her ambitions. Jackson. Then going back to when she asked him if he had sex yet. Had she? He didn't think about it in a pervy way. He just wanted to know, she seemed so collected and together, not to forget that she was incredibly beautiful. But the way she said 'none of your business' just made him wonder, maybe she was embarrassed that she was a virgin, or maybe she had bad experiences with sex.

He shook his head to dismiss the thought and got out of the shower and dried himself off. He gave Scott and Liam a ring to meet him at the coffee house, he told them he had news. He arrived there at 13:00, Scott and Liam were already in a booth drinking some frothy drink. He slide into the seat opposite them and they looked at each other then back at Stiles.

"What?" He questioned, again Liam and Scott shared a glance and then looked back at Stiles.

"We're guessing wherever you went last night has something to do with what you might need to tell us" Scott smiled. A waitress came over and Stiles ordered a coke, he breathed in deeply and let it out.

"I met a girl," He started, Scott and Liam instantly smiled, "Her name is Lydia, she goes to community, she has a boyfriend and she is highly attractive"

"That makes sense Stiles," Liam said nodding, his tone was sarcastic which made Stiles roll his eyes, i guess he had rubbed off on him, "Start from the start"

So he told them. He told them about the back alley, him telling her about Malia. Everything they talked about really, he told them about her being a genius and her IQ level. He got onto her boyfriend, he left out the part where they talked about sex. Then he let them now they fell asleep together, how he spilt the wine and how he jumped out of her window.

"Like bond style?" Liam questioned laughing. Stiles shook his head and sipped his drink.

"I guess, if you call falling on your ass bond style" Stiles said.

"Anyway, the question is, what are you going to do if she has a boyfriend?" Scott asked. Stiles shrugged. He hadn't thought about it. He knew Lydia was attractive, and he wanted to know her a little better still, but he never took Jackson into consideration. I guess because Lydia didn't speak about him, or if she did it wasn't highly.

"Are you stupid?!" Liam exclaimed slamming his hand on the table, he caused a few heads to turn so he mouthed them a 'sorry'.

"Stiles there is no boyfriend!" Liam said, Stiles watched him confused, because he _knew_ the kid, he had seen him before.

"No, I know who-" Stiles began but what he started to form died in his mouth. He thought about it. She didn't speak to much about him. Maybe she used his name to be her boyfriend because there was a high chance he knew who she was talking about. She didn't have any trouble cuddling him, or inviting him in. Maybe she did lie.

Liam nodded at Stiles expression as he really considered this,

"You think she made it up?" Stiles asked his shoulders slumping. He felt deflated. If she had lied she would only say that so he wouldn't make a move on her.

"Girls have to say they have a boyfriend. when they meet some random it's practically in the manual." Liam sighed.

"How do you even know this?" Scott asked but Stiles and Liam ignored it.

"She seemed pretty convincing to me"

"Even now, when I'm assuring you it's 's how you know if she likes a couple of days, chuck her a text. See if she wants to hang out, get some food or to just talk. If she says "boyfriend," you know she didn't really like you. But you can always tell yourself,"Hey, she has a boyfriend."You know? "it's not me."It's a good system." Liam said. He raised his eyebrows at Stiles and he wondered how Liam knew this. He had relationships before but they were just short and he was a one woman kind of guy.

"I'm not gonna ring her" Stiles decided on it. He received an odd glance from Liam and Scott.

"What? Why?" Liam exclaims. Stiles sighed and put his head in his hands. He hated this. He really liked Lydia, she was fascinating and mysterious. And for him to decide not to call her took a lot of him.

"Because i spilt the wine" He said stupidly. He hung his head low and Scott let out a sigh.

"Who gives a shit about the wine?" Scott asked.

"Me! She does okay? She likes her carpet when its for o'clock on a weekday, you know. She liked it when its like that," Stiles sighed and Liam and Scott stayed silent, "Even if i wanted to call her, i don't have her number"

"We can track it." Scott said confidently, Scott was clever when it came to things like this, he always knew the right people.

"How?" Stiles asked, Scott gave a half smile.

"You know where she lives right?" Scott inquired, Stiles nodded, "Then all we need is Danny"

Danny. Stiles forgot about Danny. He had high intelligence with phones and computers, and he could easily find Lydia because he had a very good piece of information. He knew where she lived and that's all he needed. Of course he could just go and knock on her door like how they used to communicate back in the day. Maybe that's what she wanted, she did tell him hat she wanted it to happen the old fashioned way.

It took a lot of convincing for Danny to help but it only took a bit of money to convince him. They were sat in Stiles' Jeep, Liam in the back with Danny. Stiles told him everything he needed to know, her address and house number, with a few clicks Danny had her house number up.

"Isn't there a mobile?" Stiles asked, he couldn't think of anything worse than ringing that number and her parents answer it.

"No, you either have the house number or you're on your own" Danny said simply. Stiles sighed and gave Danny a hard look. Then he wrote the number down and mumbled a 'thanks' to Danny. And with that Danny was gone on his merely way probably scrounging money off of more teenagers.

"Its okay, i mean what's the worst that can happen?" Scott said reassuringly. Stiles' hands shook nervously as he keyed the number in not quite pressing the call button yet.

"What do I say?"

"Well we're all going to the cinema tonight? Malia's coming too, maybe ask her if she wants to come" Liam shrugged. Stiles thought about it. If she would really want to come out with strangers. He might as well ask. He rang the number and held his breath in anticipation.

The phone rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" It was a mans voice. Deep but not to deep enough to give the impression off he was manly.

"Is this Mr Martin?"

"Yes," He said. Well he's blunt, Stiles thought.

"I'm a friend of your daughters, Lydia"

"Right." He said, god was he doing this on purpose for Stiles, making it ten times more awkward.

"Well can i speak to her?" He asked, by now he wanted the ground to swallow him up, why did her dad have to be so blunt.

There was a few seconds of silence before a soft females voice spoke, "Hello?" It was Lydia.

"Lydia? It's me, Stiles"

"Oh right-uh-Hi. What's up?" She said. Her voice made him ease.

"I was just ringing because-" _Shit. Why was he ringing?_ "I just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

"Well yeah, I'm okay, are you?"

"Yeah I'm good" He said, there was a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Well-uh- no- i was wondering what are you doing later?" He asked, he cringed when he said it because he was afraid she would reject him.

"I think I'm going to the movies with Jackson"

"Jackson?" He repeated loud enough for Liam and Scott to hear, he gave them a look and then mouthed him a 'sorry', "That's weird actually, I mean, my friends are going to the cinema as well tonight"

"Oh, well i guess we'll see you there then" She said sweetly.

"Yeah, uh, see you" Stiles said and then she said goodbye and the phone line went dead.

"So.." Scott said. Stiles looked at them and a little smile crept over his face.

"We'll see her tonight, with Jackson" He said.

"Jackson?" Liam asked.

"Whitemore, her boyfriend" Stiles said. Scott or Liam didn't say anything else. He just took them home and when he got back he flopped on his bed and smiled stupidly. Even though she wasn't going with him, and she had a boyfriend, he was looking forward to seeing her again. Maybe he was too excited for someone who was in love with someone else.


	4. Preparation

**Thank you for all the follows/favourites/ reviews. I love reviews the best because i love hearing what you think so leave one :).**

 **Sorry for any typos.**

 _ **I do not own any dialogue used in this chapter.**_

"Allison please! You have to come along.." Lydia nagged her best friend, Allison. They sat on her bed as Lydia told everything that happened in the last twelve hours to her. And now Lydia was stressing over the cinema. Never has this happened to her, never has she gotten nervous over a teenage boy. A very attractive one.

"Lyds, you'll be fine" Allison told her reassuringly. Allison had dark hair that stopped at her shoulder and pale skin like Lydia. But Allison had a more obvious beautiful face, she had high cheekbones and her eyes matched her hair. Lydia thought that people had to really look at her to notice her own beauty. She was always insecure about that.

"No, I won't, he's going with all of his friends and I'm just going with Jackson! Please..." Lydia whined. Allison laughed and then sighed noticing Lydia's upset expression.

"Fine, he better be worth it" Allison sighed. Lydia broke out into a smile and threw her arms around her best friend.

"I love you" Lydia laughed.

"I know you do," Allison sighed pulling back, Lydia bit her lip just thinking about what could happen in a couple of hours, "I'm gonna bring Kira though, I'm not third wheeling with you and Jackson"

"That's fine," Lydia said, she sighed with relief at her best friend. She was really happy Allison decided to move to Beacon Hills, "Is it alright if we just coincidently bump into each other at the cinema, I don't want Jackson thinking that I didn't want to be there alone with him"

"Sure," Allison said, then she paused and surveyed Lydia, a smile played on her red lips, "Why not?"

Lydia chewed the inside of her cheek and avoided eye contact with Allison, "I just don't want Jackson thinking I have something going on with Stiles, because I _don't_ "

Lydia shrugged and tried to act it off cool but her mouth was dry and she felt the blood rush to her ears, "So what does this Stiles look like?"

"He's got brown hair," Lydia stated, she shut her eyes and she pictured the young boy she spent last night with, "And his eyes are like honey, and he has billions of moles, and he's tall, _a lot_ taller than me"

"Is he hot?" Allison blurted. Lydia opened her eyes and stared at Alliosn. She had a smile on her face and she was intently looking at Lydia.

" _Yes,_ " Lydia said slowly, her face ripping into a smile she tried to hold back, "He is highly attractive"

"Do you think he hangs out with _'highly'_ attractive people?" Allison asked. Lydia laughed at her and threw her a big blue cushion in the general direction of her head. Allison hadn't had a serious relationship for a good six-seven months. Where as Lydia was always dating. Well Lydia's serious relationships never led to sex, they were all pricks, and even though it was cliché she didn't think she should lose it over some stupid boy. And she definitely wasn't frigid, the complete opposite. Boys we just stupid gorms.

Allison seemed to sense what she was thinking about, she eyed her for a minute before she spoke, "Is Stiles a virgin?"

Even though Lydia expected it because she watched Allison watch her, her mouth went dry. She wasn't sure why exactly, as if it was some big protected secret he didn't want anyone to hear even though he had told a girl he knew all of forty minutes.

"Yeah," She said quietly, she sighed and fell onto her back, her cushions softening the fall "He didn't seem worried to tell me, really, but i was to scared to tell him"

"Lydia, it doesn't matter if you haven't had sex yet, you've only just turned 16" Allison told her with a small smile, Lydia frowned and rested her head on one hand so she looked Allison in the face. She felt stupid for dismissing the question when Stiles asked her because he had openly told her.

"I know, i just want to get it out of the way" Lydia sighed, because she wanted to get it over and done with. That then she could work on finding the one she wanted it to feel amazing with.

"Believe me, find the right one," Allison told her gripping onto her wrist.

"Yeah," Lydia sighed, "I don't know why I'm gushing over him, I have a boyfriend"

"Exactly," Allison smiled, she matched Lydias position on her elbow so that they were level and facing each other, "Stop worrying, you're a killer for the boys, stop stressing over one thats in love with someone else"

Lydia nodded and returned Allisons sweet smile. Lydia did like Stiles, she just didn't want to admit it because she knew he loved someone else. A girl that was prettier, taller and just generally better than her, she pushed the feeling away and focused on getting ready for tonight. She had to look casual but casual enough to impress.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Lydia asked her sitting up, Lydia was still anxious and Allison felt it.

"Lydia, stop stressing," She told her calmly, Lydia chewed the inside of her cheek as she stared at Allison, "I've never seen you like this about a boy, what's so good about this Malia girl that makes you feel like shit?"

"God, Allison, if you would have seen her, no wonder why he's in love," Lydia sighed, "Shes just everything I'm not"

"C'mon," Allison said putting an arm around her, "There has to be something we can mock her for"

Lydia giggled at her best friends attempts to make her feel better, if Lydia didn't like some neither did Allison, and vice versa.

"Well she hooked up with Issac Lahey" Lydia tried, she didn't really want to bring it up because Allison had been there too.

"What a dumb bitch" Allison laughed, Lydia smiled, not sure if Allison was putting this on, but her eyes crinkled when she laughed so she believed it. Lydia already felt a little better.

"Lets sort you something to wear," Allison said pulling her up off of the bed. Lydia smiled and let her pick out clothes for her to try to see if the combinations went well. Lydia knew she could pick her own outfits herself but she enjoyed when Allison did this. And it helped her stop thinking of Stiles.

* * *

He sighed as he wrapped a towel around his lower part of his damp body. He had half an hour. He walked over to his closet and tried to pick something out for tonight. All he wore was plaid and flannel shirts, he had worked very hard at lacrosse to make his body the shape it is. And it was hot, the least he wanted was for it to be any hotter than it was because he was with Lydia, a girl who he fancied, very much, and Malia, the girl he was in love with.

He dressed in a red shirt and jeans, he would wear shorts but without sounding to girly, he didn't want to show his legs. He combed through his growing hair and tried to style it, it always ended up in random spikes that stuck out oddly. He sighed again as he surveyed himself, just same old basic Stiles. When he first grew his hair out it was a good thing, he felt better about himself, but now it was just old. He dabbed some cologne on and checked his phone for the time. Five minutes before they had to meet. He shoved his phone in his pocket took a 20 out of his wallet and got into his jeep slamming the door as a revved his engine.

His palms began to collect sweat as he thought of seeing Malia, and seeing her tuck her hair behind her ear, seeing her laugh and smile. But then he also began to think of Lydia. His nervousness was almost overcame by the thought of her and it scared him, but wasn't that a good thing, If she calmed him?

He pulled up outside the cinema and took in a big deep breath. He was going to see Lydia with Jackson. He was going to hear about Malias not so great hook up with Issac Lahey. He got out of his car and walked towards the door. As soon as he walked in he was greeted by the smile of Malia and his heart did a flip, and he could not hear because the blood was rushing to his ears.

He felt a pat on his back to see it was Scott with Liam stood next to him.

"Whats up?"

"I'm great," Stiles said nodding and stuffing his hands in his pocket. It was clear he was anxious.

"Not nervous are you? Meting the 'boyfriend'" Liam teased.

"Liam, I am telling you that he exists, I know the kid" Stiles sighed.

"Okay! Don't get all defensive" Liam laughed, he put his hands up in mock surrender and Stiles shot him a hard look. Liam laughed as he walked away, going to bug someone else.

"It'll be okay Stiles," Scott told him nodding, "I mean even if she-" He started but trailed off as his eyes becoming focused on something behind Stiles. Stiles turns to meet his gaze and he sees two brunettes talking to one another laughing and occasionally looking around.

One is around 5,3 or 5,4 with dark hair and warm brown skin. The other one is tall, 5,7 maybe, with brown hair and brown eyes that shouldn't match her pale skin tone, but they do. They're both beautiful.

"I'm gonna go-" Scott stammers as he walks over to them. Stiles lets out a quiet laugh to himself as he stands alone yet surrounded by friends. His eyes land on Malia. Shes talking to Liam about something and he stands there with his brow furrowed and his arms crossed.

Then she tucks a stray hair behind her ear. And everything in Stile's mind goes quiet. No more static. No more shouts. Just calm, a bit like an ocean. Its like he's in a paradise of nothing, even though this is the most comforting thing to of happened. He forces himself to look away incase she catches him staring. Thats the least he would want.

Then when he shifts his head his eyes land on a strawberry blonde, a girl that has the only power to make his heart leap and to calm it. She wears a deep shade of purple on her dress and her hair was curled just like Friday night. Stood next to her was a tall buff guy. Jackson. _Hah,_ he almost wants to yell at Liam, but where would that get him? Lydia's hand holds onto Jackson's and she smiles up at him.

Then she spots him. And his world brightens. She smiles him her dimpled smile and he returns it as best as he can because right now he's staring into a pair of green eyes he didn't realise he had so many feelings for.


	5. The movies

**Sorry for the long time for the update. I also just accidentally uploaded the wrong file! I apologise for thag, thanks for reviewing the mistake! :)**

 **I would really love for you guys to review!**

 **Sorry for typos.**

 _ **I do not own any dialogue used in this chapter.**_

"Lydia" Stiles managed to choke out. His mouth had gone dry yet he liked it, he liked the nervous feeling she gave him. He was turning into some junkie that fed off of this, he thought to himself.

"Stiles," Lydia said, her face breaking out into an even bigger smile, just the taste of his name on her tongue made her stupidly giddy. She needed to sort her emotions out, no boy ever had this much control over her emotions, and she didn't like how vulnerable it made her.

"This is Jackson," Lydia said walking closer. Stiles surveyed Jackson, he was tall, maybe an inch taller than him, light hair which was styled perfectly, a tanned skin tone and green-grey eyes that would make any girl melt if he looked at them the way they wanted him too. He had broad shoulders too and had buff muscles that he revealed in his rolled up shirt. "Jackson, this is Stiles," Lydia introduced, "This is who I was telling you about"

Stiles tried not to make it obvious that his heart was beating crazily, unhealthily fast because she had been speaking to her boyfriend about _him._ He could picture that conversation, they were probably in his car, and she casually bought it up, and Stiles bet that Jackson got unbelievably jealous because he didn't have her attention. _No, that was vain,_ Stiles reminded himself.

"Good to meet you," Stiles managed at last, he bumped fists with the kid.

"And you" he said, but Jacksons jaw was visibly clenched and he had a vein sticking out of his arm. Was he actually jealous of Stiles now that he had seen him?

"So what are we seeing babe?" Jackson said sliding an arm around Lydia. Something jabbed at Stiles, the fact that _he_ got to slide an arm around _her,_ and that _he_ got to call _her_ babe. God what was wrong with him, he knew this girl for all of a day and he already had un explainable feelings for her.

"That new one about the world ending looks decent," Lydia said casually, giving Stiles a look as if she knew that was what he was watching, he gave her half a small as an indication of saying she was right.

"Really?" Jackson said, his face turned up and Lydia visibly tensed.

"I just don't feel like watching someone kick a ball into a net, in that new sports film" Lydia shrugged, Jackson sighed and he stomped off to buy the tickets.

"So how are you?" Stiles asked casually, but before she could answer she was calling out a name.

"Allison?!"

A brunette girl turned and looked. The same girl Scott had approached a few moments ago. Allison smirked and approached the two, Stiles wasn't stupid.

"hi! What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming!" Lydia said shocked, Stiles wanted to laugh, this was so obviously set up, but Stiles didn't say anything because no-one else suspected it.

"So how do you know each other?" Scott asked, he looked genuinely intrigued.

"School," Lydia smiled at Scott, "She is my best friend, so is she" Lydia said pointing at the girl with the ashen skin, who was previously talking to Allison.

"This is Kira" Allison said gesturing a hand towards the Asian girl, by now everyone in our group which was me, Scott, Malia, Liam and then Lydia, Allison, Kira and now Jackson had returned with two tickets and a bottle of water, which he passed to Lydia, were gathered in a huddle as they introduced one another.

"Well if we're introducing each other," Stiles said stuffing his hand in his pockets before he would do something stupid with them, "Malia, this is Lydia, Lydia this is Malia," he said, the two girls exchanged "Hi's" and "Hello's".

Lydia was once again intimidated by Malia's looks, who can even pull off short hair that good. And her skin was unrealistically clear, she had high cheekbones and she looked naturally slim, like she didn't have to watch what she was eating or didn't have to do weekly workouts. Her legs too went on for miles, she understood what Stiles saw in her. She was so naturally pretty, it made Lydia's toes curl.

"This is my best friend Scott, and this is my not so best friend Liam," Stiles said teasingly, Liam laughed and Stiles saw Lydia smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, this is my boyfriend Jackson, I already introduced Allison and Kira, so... yeah, I'm Lydia by the way" Lydia spoke, she gave a few smiles out to Stiles' friends, she scolded herself for speaking so nervously. God she hated what Stiles was doing to her.

"Right, should we go to the screen then?" Jackson said, they all nodded and walked off into the long corridor that held screen 7.

* * *

Lydia's eyes stung. Not for usual reasons like crying, but because the room was dark and the screen was too bright. The film was shit. Even for Lydia's taste. Everything the scientists had said about the world ending in the film was completely false, they could have at least _tried_ to make it accurate. And when they were calculating the days that had left on earth they definitely had not used the right methods. But Lydia refrained from saying anything because she knew Jackson would give her one of his weird "Why do I date you?" looks. When he gave her those looks it didn't do anything good for her, it wasn't in a cute way either, like "Why do I deserve to date you" looks or "Why do I date you, you're so adorable" looks. But it didn't matter, Lydia thought, because that wasn't what he was like.

She was sat so far away from Stiles too. They were sat about five rows in front on the left hand side so she was behind him but on the right hand side. She occasionally let her eyes drop down to his head. His hair stuck out and brushed his neck and she noticed that he often scratched at his neck where it must of tickled him. And his neck. Why was she finding his neck _so_ attractive? It seemed like the prefect neck length anyone could have, and he had a vein that was visible in it, even in the dark. _Look away._ Lydia ordered herself. She tried for a little while longer to watch the film, but she couldn't focus. She tried staring at the back of Allison's head to see if she would sense her and turn around, but she didn't. She couldn't tap her shoulder either. She was sat three rows in front because the cinema was jam packed so they chose whatever seats they could find.

Then her eyes unintentionally landed on Stiles again. And this time she wished she hadn't seen him, because she couldn't just look at his neck or fantasise about running her fingers through his hair because he was completely focused on Malia. And they were holding hands.

She remembered what he had said about everything going quiet when he saw her, and she imagined how peaceful and beautiful his mind must be right now. Malia was removing her denim jacket, that surprisingly didn't look boyish on her at all, (Lydia never thought denim jackets should be worn by girls), and Malia revealed her top, she wore a light vest. Stiles' eyes fell on her chest, not caring to make it discreet, Lydia sucked in a breath, god why did Malia have to be so perfect. Malia's chest size was at least a 'D' cup, Lydia was only a 'C'. And how did she easily get Stiles to look at her breasts? Lydia thought, not that she wanted Jackson to look at her, but, it would be nice seeming as they ache her for a couple of days of the month because of her periods, just to know _someone_ appreciate them.

Suddenly she became a little turned on, she imagined someone - _Stiles-_ a voice corrected in her head - once a month would gently cup them, or even massage them because he would know how sore they are. _Get that thought out of your head, NOW,_ Lydia had to remind herself, she was with Jackson.

So she sat forward a little in her seat and pushed her chest out and tried to pull the neck line of her dress down, but it was no use, Jackson was to engrossed by the film.

Abruptly she stood up and walked out of the theatre. Jackson didn't seem to notice. She found herself sat alone on a sofa bench outside of the screen. It was going to be okay, she told herself, it didn't matter if she just fantasized sex with Stiles, a boy she knew for twenty four hours, it DID NOT matter.

She heard the squeak of the door and she turned her head to find the brown haired boy stood in front of her. He offered her a smile and she returned it, suddenly she was very happy to be so close to him, that they could talk again because he entertained her mind. It was something Jackson didn't do to her, or any boy really.

"Really wonderful film, huh?" Stiles remarked as he took a seat next to Lydia, there legs brushed and she felt all tingly, so did he.

"Yeah. It's touching." She said, she laughed lightly as she remembered the scene she walked out on, some person was dying and there was "Tell him I love him" and "No! Don't go!".

"Hey, listen-," Lydia started because she remembered that the last time she saw him she made him jump out of a window, "I'm sorry that I made you jump off the roof. That was nuts. And dangerous. And I'm sorry if I was a little, you know, on the phone. I just- I wig out a little sometimes. Not that that's an excuse." Lydia went on because right now everything was flowing out of her. His forehead had a crease in it and the corner of his lips twitched. She was almost embarrassed for rambling.

"Give me your cell." He said, that confidence taking over him again.

"Yeah, yeah" Lydia said keying it into his phone as he did the same for her.

"Okay. And I forgive you for the window" Stiles laughed and so did she as he handed her her phone. Then they were silent as they looked around the hall.

"So you're here with Malia," Lydia noted, she cringed when it came out, she sounded desperate and jealous, "She's really pretty."

"Yeah, she's all right." Stiles tried to play it off cool, but Lydia knew better. And even if you weren't interested in girls you found her hot.

"And she's sitting next to you and she's holding your hand. It kind of seems like she likes you." Lydia said, raising her eyebrows at him, she left out the bit with her tits being in his face, she was better than that.

"No. I don't know." He said, Lydia rolled her eyes dramatically and looked at Stiles, "I'm definitely having thoughts about the sexy time with her, though."

Lydia faked a gag and Stiles laughed at her, his laugh was raspy, it sent chills through her.

"Maybe that's good." Lydia spoke, "Take her off the pedestal. Besides, that cheeseball romance stuff? That's strictly for Nicholas Sparks books. It's like Zussman says, it's all biology. Natural selection. A female chooses her strongest mate so that her offspring have a greater chance at survival." Lydia wafts on, Stiles is staring intently at her, a smile hanging on his lips.

"Whose Zussman?"

"My science teacher," Lydia explained.

"What do you say? Am I the strongest mate?" Stiles quirked, Lydia couldn't stop the flare of arousal that simmered inside her when he spoke those words.

The words that fell out of her mouth next wasn't expected by either of them, "Confidence is sexy, Stilinski"

Stiles smiled and coughed as if to mask the choke of surprise, "So my dad tells me"

"Right," Lydia managed before she said something else that was stupid, "I should probably go back inside"

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles said, Lydia didn't move, "Jackson seems like a cool guy"

Stiles knew that was lame and stupid but all he wanted was for their conversation to continue.

"Really?" Lydia asked, that was hard to believe. Jackson was a prick, she knew that, _everyone_ knew that. And when he said it he didn't sound at all interested in getting to know the kid.

"Uh yeah-" Stiles said, he scratched his neck and Lydia looked at him and smiled and raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, no"

Lydia laughed and Stiles shook his head, "He's _okay_ at times, he just doesn't quite understand me, I don't think"

Thats the first time Lydia admitted that aloud, not even Allison knew this. Lydia didn't really connect with Jackson, which was a shame because he is good looking.

"Well actually, we're all headed to Malia's after this," Stiles spoke, his palms sweated as he asked her, this was normal, completely normal Stiles tried to convince himself, "If you want you can come, with Jackson obviously, and Allison and Kira, you're more than welcome"

Lydia was happy that they were going to hang out after this, she really enjoyed being with him, actually the thought of going home away from him saddened her.

"Yeah, that sounds fun, I'll ask Jackson" Lydia nods. She tried not to show her excitment, but her smile that pushed her cheekbones so far up on her face was an obvious sign that she was happy about it.

"If I could go anywhere in the world, you know where I would go?" Lydia blurted out. She had been thinking a lot about her conversation with Stiles last night, and talking about her being a genius. She had one vacation in paticular that she loved because thats when people started to realise how clever she really was.

"Where?"

"Alaska," Lydia said, Stiles gave her a questioning look, she didn't blame him because if she could go anywhere she chose a very cold place, "I was around ten, I think, and all of my family were away on a skiing trip, in Alaska, and I remember we all wanted to stay out late skiing even though we weren't allowed, but anyway, we needed to work out what we would need, like waters and blankets etc. And I was the one that figured it all out. I just sat down with a pad and pen and wrote out everything we would need, adding and multiplying our supplies and when it was finished...it was just amazing. I did it, I did all of it when i was _ten._ "

Stiles looked at her, her voice soothed him, it really did, and she told him everything shout being a genius and he admired that so much. And she was a ball of fire that no-one understood, and Stiles liked that because he wanted to understand her, he wanted to be the only person that did.

Stiles didn't say anything, "You're really clever" was all he could manage. He knew it was a stupid comment but he couldn't help it, this girl was a genius and he wanted to know her, he wanted to know how her mind worked.

"That sounded vain I'm sorry" Lydia laughed running a hand through her hair. But before Stiles could tell her its okay the door burst open.

Jackson. He stood there observing the two, Stiles tried to act casual, try to act as if they weren't caught red handed, even though they weren't doing anything wrong.

"You coming?" He breathes out. Lydia bites her lip and looks at Stiles then to Jackson. How can she be dating one guy when shes falling for another?

"Yeah," she said standing up and re adjusting her skirt, she took a packet of gummy worms and out of her bag and threw them at Jacksom which he caught, then she turned back and smiled shyly at Stiles.

Even thought she was walking back into the room with another boy, she was thankful for talking to Stiles.


	6. An After Party

**So if you were wondering how long this story is going to be its probably going to be around 10-15, so fairly short because this only happens over the time of the weekend.**

 **Thanks for your favouriting/following! I love you guys, thanks for your continued encouragement! :)**

 **sorry for typos.**

 _ **I do not own any dialogue used in this chapter.**_

"So do any of you play sports or anything?" Jackson asked them as he sat on Malia's sofa with his arm slung around Lydia's shoulder. Stiles tried not to be jealous, but it was really hard, he was falling for this girl, hard and fast. He tried not to even _look_ at the two, he was in love with Malia, that was that. Or was he still in love with her? After all of those years of waiting, after all of those years of listening to her horrible hook ups and boys that treated her like shit. He was there for her, and despite loving her as a girlfriend he loved her as a friend too.

"Actually me and Stiles play for our lacrosse team" Scott piped up from the sofa he was sitting on with the brunette, Allison. They were really hitting it off, and sometimes he would catch Lydia wriggling her eyebrows at Allison, then Allison would blush.

Stiles suddenly felt very self conscious as he felt everyone's eyes in the room were on him. He forced himself to look up but regretted when he did, he found the eyes of Lydia burning into him. She didn't look judgemental, in fact the opposite. She looked impressed, and she wore a smirk of interest on her plump lips. She was definitely more attracted to him now.

"Really? I didn't have you down as that" Jackson raised his eyebrows, Stiles wanted to punch the guy, _god_ did he want to make him feel insecure about himself, because Jackson sat there with the perfect hair, perfect teeth and perfect body.

"It took a lot of persuasion" Stiles replied flatly. He actually hated this guy and he met him three hours ago. He had no interest whatsoever talking to a guy like him. He was sat on the floor and glanced out of the window. He saw Malia sat out on a sun chair with a bottle of liquor in her hands drinking away the recent boy she had encountered. Stiles thought about going, getting up and speaking with Malia, but did he really want to hurt himself that way and let her talk about sleeping with guys that weren't him. He turned his gaze back to Jackson but Lydia caught his eye as he was turning. She shook her head slightly as if to say "Don't chase after her", and he should take that the wrong way, because who was she to say who he could and couldn't get with. But he didn't. His heart actually warmed, it was like she was looking out for him, because after all, she had known everything about how he felt and how she acted, maybe she knew he was going to emotionally hurt himself. Lydia eyes peeled away from his and onto Jackson. She sat on the sofa with her legs tucked underneath her and she tucked a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. God she was perfect.

Jackson was talking some more, but Stiles wasn't listening, Scott was trying to get him to join the conversation but he wasn't bothered. He just really wanted to sort his feelings out for Lydia. Lydia was pretty, beyond that really, and she was smart and she just had this great concept of how life works, how the _earth_ works.

Then suddenly Lydia stood up and walked out of the back door.

Stiles looked around and his eyes landed on Jackson who didn't seem bothered in the slightest that his girlfriend just got up and left, he let his head turn to the window, Lydia and Malia were talking. Lydia looked really beautiful in that glimpse he saw before he turned his head back, her hair looked touchable soft, and her eyes had a glint to them caused by the moon reflected on Malia's swimming pool, her hands were carefully at her sides and her full lips were moving, and her teeth bit her lower lip occasionally. He could imagine that she was educating Malias mind, he imagined the wheel spinning behind her eyes as she spoke about maths or science.

And just like that he was no longer chasing Malia. Had he ever looked at Malia liked that? Malia wasn't the brightest spark in the pack, but that never made Stiles less attracted to her, until now. Until Lydia. Lydia was who he wanted now, more than snyhing, the passion that took over him kind of scared him. He wanted a relationship with the girl, he could only hope she felt the same. And with that hope he had he held tightly onto it, he just needed the time to be right for the two.

About half hour past before Stiles spoke to Jackson again, this time it was only the two of them, Alliosn and Scott wandered off and Kira went to the toilet.

"So how do you know my Lydia?" Jackson said breathing out. _My Lydia._ That infuriated Stiles, Lydia didn't belong to him, she didn't belong to anyone but herself.

"In the back alley of a party," Stiles said, "I walked her home"

"Shes a stunner isn't she?" Jackson added, Stiles nodded, because she was, she really was, he just wasn't sure if Jackson entirely meant it, he didn't seem like a sincere person. "We're going to have sex tonight"

Stiles immediately tensed and his jaw clenched. _Who the fuck announces that?_ He was furious at him because of how embarrassing it is for Lydia, and how he says it so carelessly too. She means something, and she deserves to mean something to the person shes going to have sex with, and as Stiles took it she was still a virgin, and that was no way to lose your virginty.

"And-uh- wheres that happening?"

"In my porche probably" He said shrugging. Stiles let out a laugh but masked it with a cough, how do you have sex in a porche? They're the tiniest cars ever and he plans to have sex with Lydia in it?

"We were going to do it last week but- uh- she got her period or something," Jackson shrugged and it took everything in Stiles not to hit him, "It's been a long time coming, she always seems to have a reason why she can't," Jackson rolled his eyes, "but I think I finally won her over"

"It seems memorable" Stiles stated dryly. Jackson smirked and Stiles couldn't believe how unbelievable he was being right now, he was a giant dick.

"I know right, god- I should get an award for holding myself back around her," Jackson laughed and shook his head, Stiles raised his eyebrows at him, "You've seen how bigher tits are right?"

Stiles just let out a breath in amazement and got up to go to the kitchen. The guy was a gaint prick and Lydia couldn't be with him, she just couldn't. He definitely wasn't going to let her lose her virginty to him. No matter what.

* * *

"Hey," Lydia spoke as she approached Malia cautiously, Malia had a bottle of wine in her hand and she took large gulps of it occasionally. Malia was lounged out onto a deck chair looking up at the sky, Lydia could tell she was drunk so she perched herself on the ledge of the wall.

"I'm Malia" She said holding a ahdn out, Lydia offered her a small smile.

"We already met" Lydia said, Malia laughed and took a swig out of the bottle, then pointed it towards her as a gesture of 'want some?' But Lydia shook her head.

"You know Stiles?"

"A little," Lydia responded, she bit her lip to stop the smile that threatened to erupt on her face when she mentioned his name.

"Do you like, _like,_ him" Malia said, a giggle rose from her throat too, Lydia gave a small chuckle.

"No, I'm with him" Lydia said pointing towards the full length glass window which had the perfect shot of Jackson and Stiles. Lydias eyes fell onto Stiles, no matter what she did she couldn't get herself to look at Jackson.

Stiles looked pissed off, Lydia observed, his eyebrows were drawn close together and he sat on the floor with his knees up and his hand loosely around them. His positioning made the muscles in his arms very evident, and she could see his jaw. She felt as if she ran a finger along it she would cut herself.

"He's gorgeous" Malia muttered as she looked at Jackson. But Lydia still couldn't bring herself to look at Jackson, _oh no,_ Lydia thought, _So this is what it feels like to have an actual crush on someone._

"Yeah," Lydia agreed. She wasn't even sure they were both referring to Jackson at this point.

"I mean, I like Stiles as a friend, he's alright I guess" Lydia plays off casually not wanting to give away her feelings for the boy.

"No he is amazing!" Malia said sitting up straighter, Lydia was taken back by her sudden anger, "He's crazy smart, even though he is sarcastic he's funny as hell, and he's always been there for me, through all my break ups and shitty relationships"

Lydia couldn't say anything, Stiles was a great guy, she knew that, and god why wasn't this girl jumping at the chance to date Stiles because he was so in love with her.

"God, I am so sick of these arrogant jagweeds, with their big stupid mouths and their tiny little penises." Malia exclaimed, Lydia managed a small grin at the drunk girl in front of her, she did seem like a decent person.

"I'm guessing we're not talking about Stiles anymore"

"Issac Lahey," She announced, her eyes fell onto a spot in the pool and she actually looked sad for a moment.

"Is he a dick?" She empathised, she knew the answer to that because of Allison.

"The worlds biggest dick! Like officially, And you know what the really sick part is? I knew it. I knew. And I knew he was probably gonna tell everyone that we- Because I've pretty much heard about every single girl he's hooked up with, so why would I be any-?But anyway, I don't know. All I want is once for one of these boys to just, like, ask me a question, you know? Like my opinion or how I'm doing or really anything. Because at this point, if one of them were to, like, open the door for me or offer to buy dinner, I would be so fucking shocked, I would probably fall over."

Lydia stays quiet for a moment, what Malia wants is a man like Stiles, how naive can Malia be? Lydia didn't know her but it didn't take genius to figure out what a guy Stiles was.

"You know, sometimes its-" But Lydia stops herself before she can continue, she liked Stiles. Stiles was in love with this girl who didn't have a clue of who Stiles really was and was Lydia going to tell her that what she wanted actually _loved_ her? No. She wasn't because she was falling for Stiles and she wanted him, no matter how selfish it seemed.

"What were you gonna say?"

"Uh- nothing," Lydia said standing up dusting her skirt off, deciding she was going to talk to Stiles, she had to.

Lydia didn't mutter a 'goodbye' to Malia she just marched back into the house with the only thought on her mind to talk to Stiles.


	7. A conversation

**So I thought I would update earlier because this chapter is short and is just a filler one. Enjoy:) Sorry for typos.**

 **Leave a review!**

 ** _I do not own any dialogue used in this chapter._**

Stiles found her at a piano. Not playing the keys, but simply staring at them. Her fingers skimmed the white ivory, Stiles noticed the way her nails were shaped and painted, as if it _had_ to be perfect. She wore a ring too, it was silver and the band was engraved with small flowers.

Lydia was perched on the stall, her lips puckered and her small fingers brushing the keys.

"Hey," He spoke, her eyes locked with him and she smiled a little, he sat down next to her on the stall. Their arms were touching and he looked down to them and smiled, but he couldn't bring himself to look at Lydia when he did so. She made his heart do summersaults and his knees go weak, and he wanted her, he really did, so for that reason he couldn't look at her.

"Hi." She replied, she showed her dimples and her eyes looked warm.

"Please don't have sex with Jackson," Stiles said before he could stop himself, he immediately tensed once he said it and his toes curled in his shoes as he wished he could just take those words back, Stiles officially hated himself. "I-uh -I'm sorry- I didn't-"

"Its fine," Lydia cut him off, she coughed a little and wouldn't meet his eye, "That guy is unbelievable"

"Please, you can't lose your virginty to him" Stiles told her, Lydia bit her lip and looked at Stiles, Stiles presumed she was still a virgin from the way she spoke about it last night, and he presumed right.

"Why not?"

"Are you- Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!" Stiles exclaimed, Lydia almost smiled at how protective Stiles seemed even though they were only friends.

"You know, it's not some beautiful thing," Lydia said sternly "It's not some treasure that I have to guard until I find the one or the right person. Because there is no right person. There's just some dude," Lydia spoke, she was chewing on her lip and Stiles thought it would bleed any second, "Okay? And it happens, and it's a little gnarly and kind of uncomfortable, but one day," She carried on, she closed her eyes and smiled a little as if imagining it "one day it's gonna be terrific. It's gonna be like crazy porno-sex terrific. So I just have to get there, then it'll be okay"

Stiles stared at her for a while, opening and closing his mouth several times before he actually spoke, "What if its 'crazy porno-sex terrific' the first time?"

"But it won't be," Lydia said, she rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her curls, "Why does it matter to you anyway? So what if I have sex with Jackson," She paused and breathed in deeply, "Just please, please tell me why I can't go and get it over with?"

Stiles' heart stopped for a half a second, it made him sad that she treated it like it was nothing, like it didn't matter to her when or who she had sex with, like it was a worthless experience and it only meant something with someone if it felt good.

"You know, I think it's finding the right person that makes it special," Stiles told her, she met his eye and then looked away, he knew he sounded cheesy and cliché but she needed to know, "Okay? But it sure as shit is not that guy."

Lydia's anger slowly flared up inside of her. She barely knew the kid and he was giving her a sex talk, telling her who she shouldn't do it with. She liked Jackson, a lot, and who was he to tell her other wise? He just waltzed on into her life with his stupid moles and whiskey coloured eyes and made her feel weak, and then tell her she couldn't have sex with her _boyfriend._ And this was the kid who loved another girl.

"You know what," Lydia said breathing out, her lips tugged upwards but not exactly into a smile, "You- You are in love with Malia. You're in love with her. You are in love with her smile and her hair tucking and her annoyingly perfect olive skin. I mean, who has skin like that? It's ridiculous. It's, like, per-" Lydia ranted but before she could finish her sentence Stiles spoke.

"You have great skin"

"Well- thanks, but that isn't the point here," Lydia said tucking a peice of hair behind her ear and trying to hide her blush, "The point is that you are infatuated with Malia"

Stiles smiled at how cute she was when she was angry, her eyes were sparkling with fight and her cheeks were rosy.

"So if I wanna have sex with Jackson, then I'll have sex with him" Lydia said, her gaze teared away from his and she felt her palms begin to collect sweat.

"Then fine, go do it," Stiles nodded, she couldn't help her smile that formed on her lips when he said that, because it was so sarcastic yet it attracted Lydia to Stiles. "But you know what I think? I think that you don't actually want to do this, you don't actually like him, neither do you think you'll ever love him."

Lydia froze. Stiles read straight her thoughts, thoughts that she never shared with anyone, not even Allison, only something that kept her thinking at night.

And Stiles saw right through, he knew she knew he read through her thoughts, and he felt like some God that had the power to do that.

"In fact," He said leaning nearer to Lydia, she bit her lip and held her breath, Stiles felt a surge of confidence surge through him, so he grasped it with every living cell in his body, "I think you like someone else"

"Who?"

"Me."

They look at each other like they're about to kiss.

Lydia let out that breath and met his eye, she leaned back slightly to get away from his lips. Those lips could probably calm her nerves yet rage them on, they were dangerous.

"Please," Lydia said swallowing thickly, Stiles felt himself heat up and his mouth was dry but he willed his face not to give anything away, "Oh, so, what, you're like this confident, cocky guy now? You're that guy?"

Lydia was so attracted to Stiles at this point she was scared he would sense it, he was tearing down her gaurd, her walls she built up after so many years so that no-one could see through her, and he just tore those down with that one simple word. _Me._

"I guess" He shruged, he worried this could turn awful and he could land up embarrassed, so the best way to play it off was to be _cocky._ The best way to play it off was to pretend that was who he was and that that was the intention.

"And is that because of what I said the other day?" She asked, she felt the room becoming hotter and hotter and when Stiles had that stupid smug smile on his face she just wanted to take him to her bedroom and do all kinds of things.

"Maybe," Stiles said, he shrugged like it was nothing but it was everything, it was everything he was right now. His heart rate, his shakiness, his sweating, all of it.

"You should probably-" Lydia starts but her words are left in the air as Jackson walks into the room they're in with the grand piano.

"C'mon, we gotta go" He said. He surveyed them both warily and Lydia stood up and walked over to him.

"One minute," She said to him, she turned back to Stiles and opened her mouth to speak but again she was cut off.

"No. We're going now."

Lydia eyed him up worriedly. They had all been drinking but Jackson smelt so strong of alcohol that it smelt disgusting.

"Are you even sober enough to drive?" Lydia demanded, her voice was raised and by now everyone had wandered into the room. Even Stiles had gotten closer.

"I'm fine." Jackson said, his teeth grit together in anger and Stiles suddenly felt scared for Lydia, if she was going home with that... Then there was no hope.

"Or I could give you a ride?" Stiles offered. Lydia smiled at the gesture and was about to agree when Jackson spoke up, spit flying from his mouth.

"Just mind your buisness Steve."

"Steve?" Someone murmured and Stiles barked out a laugh at the kid, he didn't think he could like him if he tried.

"You know what? I think you know that my name is actually Stiles just like how yours is actually Dick." Stiles fired back. Scott came forward towards Stiles and Lydia held onto Jacksons arm, willing him away from the drama.

Jackson laughed at him, then threw a punch at Stiles' jaw with his large fist. All Lydia could do was watch helplessly as Stiles fell to the ground, crashing into the glass table. Scott was immediately by his side pulling him up.

"It's fine!" Stiles said in a angry huff. Lydia watched him suspiciously, she knew he wasn't okay but he wasn't going to let Jackson feed off of this.

"Jackson! Lets go!" Lydia sternly announced. Stiles' chest was heaving and so was Jacksons'.

"No, I'm not finished." He spat. Lydia stood back and Allison clung to her arm. Stiles tackled him from the front and Jackson hit down hard onto the floor. But once he done that Jackson went to Stile's throat which caught him off gaurd. He was choking and spitting and before Lydia knew it, she was clawing at Jacksons arm so he would release his grip from Stile's neck. Scott dragged Stiles away and when everyone was on their feet the room was dead silent.

"We're going." Lydia said to Jackson, she took his arm and walked him out as he put a hand to his slightly bloody nose.

"You're going with _him?_ " Stiles asked breathed. Lydia looked and met his eye. He looked hurt, emotionally and physically, he didn't have any blood, which was a good sign, but he had a red mark on his face. His face looked sunken as she gripped Jacksons hand.

God why was he making her feel so gulity when he loved another girl?

Lydia nodded and then let her eyes flick to Allison, who stood at Scotts side and she looked a little mortified, then her eyes went back to Stiles. He wasn't looking at her which stung.

And it stung him more forcing himself not to look at her.

So she walked out with Jackson, having a thought in mind about what she would do next.


	8. Jydia & Stalia

**Sorry for the long update, I really lost my motivation for this story. I'm trying my best to keep writing.**

 _ **I do not own any dialogue used in this chapter.**_

Stiles felt shit. Lydia felt even worse. Lydia had left with Jackson even though she would have preferred to stay and got a ride with Stiles but at the end of the day Jackson was her boyfriend, and not Stiles. Lydia stared out of the window as Jackson drove her to her house where she demanded she was to be taken.

Lydia was secretly afraid of what might happen to her. Jackson was drunk, and angry, those were never two things that mixed well.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?!" Jackson shouted as his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. Lydia was scared and tense because if something was to happen maybe she could try to stop it. Jacksons spit flew from his mouth as he shouted and his jaw was clenched, his veins in his arms were evident and Lydia knew it was best to hold her tongue for now, whilst he was driving. After ten long minutes they eventually got to Lydia's house, for once in Lydias life she was thankful to not be driving around at night. Jackson angrily got out of the car and slammed his door shut and then walked around to Lydia's side and opened the door for her, she managed a small smile at him and stood awkwardly and tugged her skirt down.

"Do you want to come in? I need to talk to you" Lydia said swallowing thickly. She felt her palms sweat a bit at what she was about to tell him, if he was angry now, over Stiles, he wasn't going to take this too well.

"Talk about what?" He asked, his mouth was close to hers but she felt no urge to kiss him, or run her hand up his toned arm, she just wanted to end things. Get away from him.

"Just- C'mon" Lydia breathed out. She put her chin high and walked to her front door and unlocked it, she knew her parents weren't home so if he was going to yell, no-one was going to hear it.

They both stepped into her hallway and through the darkness she led him to her living room and flicked the light on. Jackson stood around with his hands in his pocket and surveyed Lydia.

"So, what?"

"I don't think we should see each other any more," Lydia began, Jackson faces contorted through several different emotions, hurt, confusion, then back to anger.

"Is this to do with Stiles?!" He yelled, his face was red and Lydia took a step back from him. He suspected her feelings, of course this was to do with Stiles, she couldn't stop herself for falling for him the way she was. She didn't like it, of course she didn't because she was so used to not having boys have that kind of effect on her.

"No." She said sternly, "This is about what you're like in general, your anger, your no filter, your inability to understand me!" She shouted.

"That bullshit Lyds and you know it!"

"Don't call me that!" Lydia screamed, when he called her 'Lyds' it made her blood run cold, he didn't deserve to shorten her name, only the people that she loved could do that. Jackson gave her a confused look, "Don't call me Lyds! God just don't ever fucking call me again!" Lydia yells, she was crying by now and she tried her best to stop it by putting her hands underneath her eyes.

"Why'd you tell Stiles we were gonna have sex tonight?" Lydia asked, her throat stinging from the shouting.

"Because I felt like it." Jackson shrugged.

"Do you think I'm stupid? _Why?"_

Jackson stared at Lydia, and Lydia stared back. She tried to make sense of him, tried to think of a good thing that could come out of this relationship if they continued it. But her mind stayed blank, and that described it perfectly.

"Was it to make Stiles jealous?!" Lydia yelled, spit flew from her mouth and her eyes were damp again.

"I wanted him to know you are mine." Jackson replied calmly, his hand curled into a fist and suddenly Lydia wanted him out of her house.

"I'm not yours okay? I'm not anyones!" Lydia shouted, Jackson bit his lip and nodded, "Just please, leave."

"I love you," Jackson said quietly, Lydia forced herself not to cry and look him in the eye, it pained her to do so.

"No, you don't, get out," Lydia told him sternly, Jackson nodded again, pressed a light kiss to Lydias cheek and walked out of her house.

Lydia sank down onto the floor and she let her tears flow, she wasn't really crying over her break-up she was crying over Stiles. She knew Stiles was still with Malia, and that saddened her because she wanted Stiles. It was the kind of heartache that made your heart sink down low, and your legs weak, there was a pit in her stomach full of longing and Lydia _hated_ the feeling, she never experienced it before.

Lydias phone sat in her hand and she unlocked it and locked several times before finally typing a message to Stiles reading; _"Can you pick me up? I need to talk"_

* * *

Stiles sat on Malias bed and he wondered what happened, how it led here, as he pressed an ice pack against his jaw. Malia came into the room after spending a few minutes in the bathroom, she was wearing a vest that was low cut and Stiles had to really control himself.

"Do you know what your name means?" Stiles blurted out as Malia let herself fall onto the bed causing Stiles to gently bop up and down.

"No," Malia said, she laughed a bit, then when she quietened down she spoke again, "I know theres a place in Greece called Malia, but its not pronounced the same"

Stiles was a little shocked that she knew another city other than Beacon Hills.

"Yeah- but thats not what I meant, your name means calm or gentle waters" Stiles said softly, he was staring at a picture on her wall of her and some other girls that he didn't really know. He was really thinking, he was looking at Malia and for once his heart wasn't doing flips or his mind wasn't buzzing like it usually does when he is in such close proximity of her.

"Oh," Malia said, "Do I make you calm?"

"You make me really nervous" Stiles laughed and he rubbed his hands off on his jeans.

"I do?" Malia asked, she sat up now and rested an arm on his shoulder, he looked at her questionably.

"Yeah but lately," Stiles said, he swallowed thickly and breathed in deeply, "Lately I think I've been falling for someone else"

"Someone else? You mean you had a crush on me before?"

"Yeah, I was in love with you," Stiles told her, he thought carefully about what he was going to say, if he really meant the words that were going to come out next, "I think I'm falling in love with Lydia"

"Oh." Malia breathed out, she was close to Stile's face and Stiles couldn't look at her. He wanted to be looking at Lydia.

"Maybe we can change that," Malia said with a sexy rasp to her voice, Stiles tensed and he looked at her.

Stiles wanted to say something, he really did but his mouth was dry and his inside were screaming to just _know_ what it was like to kiss her.

Malia pressed her lips to his gently, and he moved momentarily against them before pulling back. Malia tried to go back in but he pulled away. A frist kiss with someone you love isn't supposed to fee like that. Everything inside him fizzled out, she blew out any fire he had going in him, and made his heart realise she wasn't the one he wanted.

"I should probably go," Stiles said standing up suddenly, Malia's eyebrows furrowed and she stood up too.

"Didn't you like that?" Malia demanded, her voice rising slightly in anger.

"No- yes- No," Stiles rambled he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door, but stopped and looked at Malia, "I think if I was still in love with you I would of enjoyed that, but kissing someone you love is supposed to feel better"

"But we can be something good! Me and you."

"I thought so too," Stiles remarked quietly, he paused before asking,"Do you even like me in that way?"

Malia was quiet and Stiles nodded slowly. Maybe she didn't like him that way, and if she thought she did it had all been in the heat of the moment. But it was okay, because Stiles didn't see her that way anymore.

"I hope Lydia makes you happy," Malia told him. Just as she said the words Stiles' phone buzzed with a message from the strawberry blonde.

It read something simple but it made Stiles smile and his hesrt race because he got to see her again, the simple words that followed meant a lot, _"Can you pick me up? I need to talk"_


	9. A Good Meeting

**I am offically taking requests for one shots and full length stories now. This can be for Teen wolf, Skins (UK), Divergent, The hunger Games, there are a lot more fandoms I am part of but I can't think of them at the moment. If you have a request for a fandom that isn't on here then message me any way and who knows, I might be part of that fandom. :) p.s I prefer writing Teen Wolf.**

 **I really liked writing this chapter! Please leave a review, I love to hear what you guys think! :) Sorry or typo's i haven't proof read!**

 _ **I do not own any dialogue used in this chapter.**_

When Stiles first got into his jeep and headed towards Lydia's house he was happy and excited. What did she want to talk about? Her feelings? Stiles wanted something with Lydia. He had fallen in love with her over the course of 24 hours. If that was even possible.

He decided he wouldn't say anything to do with him loving her unless she said it, at least not now.

Then he started thinking about what he said to Lydia when they were sat at the piano.

 _'You dig me'_

Stiles cringed and sighed loudly. He pressed his foot down harder on the pedal as he pleaded his mind to let him not think of that conversation.

" _'You dig me?',_ " Stiles said aloud shaking his head, he never heard a line more cringe worthy in his entire life. " 'You dig me'? Oh, my God. What- was that supposed to be cute? Yeah. Yes, it was. Yep," He said nodding, his face was burning up in embarrassment even though no one was bringing this up except him. What if that's what Lydia wanted to talk about? What if she had been cringing too? "Those were my intentions. Those were my intentions, to be cute. Did she buy it? Nope. Mm-mm-mm. No, sir. How could she? Who-? Nobody- I've never heard anyone say that. God, that's- Ugh. God," Stiles went on, he gripped the steering wheel tightly and took a left that bought him to Lydias road, "Stop thinking about it, Stiles, _God._ "

Stiles drove down the long stretch of road that leads to Lydias house. Stiles tried not to get nervous and did his best not to let his hands clam up to much, but its hard when Lydia is so beautiful and so intelligent.

He pulled up outside her house and before he had chance to beep the horn she was stepping outside in the same outfit she was wearing but this time her hair swept up into a ponytail. He took a sharp intake of breath as she got into the car gracefully and put her seatbelt on. Stiles opened and shut his mouth a few times before deciding not to say anything, so he put the jeep in gear and drove away from her house.

"I broke up with Jackson," Lydia spoke finally after three minutes of silence and driving. Stiles is secretly happy at that but he doesn't smile or anything just nods and focuses on the road, "I didn't do it for you"

That stung.

Stiles nodded again and coughed as he willed his throat to not get dry enough for him not to be able to speak. What did he expect anyway? For her to come to the car and tell him that she thought he was great and wanted to kiss him so so bad? Because that stuff only happened in the movies. He knew that.

"I know," Stiles finally said.

"But its totally your fault." Lydia said. Stiles turned his head to look at her and saw the slight smirk curving her lips upwards. So this was a joke thing?

Stiles felt happy, estatic really but didn't let it show.

"Right." He said, he bit his lip to stop his smirk, he was going to go along with this. But the joke the two had going immediately stopped when Lydia spoke next.

"You know, this doesn't mean that I can jump into some relationship with you." She was serious about it, but both Lydia and Stiles knew that all she wanted _was_ to jump into a relationship with him.

"Okay," Stiles told her, he patted her knee gently but before he removed his hand she grabbed it and held onto it, squeezing it gently. Stiles smiled and turned back towards the road. His hand was still resting on her knee but their fingers were interwined and it made Stile's stomach do flips. What did this even mean? Stiles thought to himself, were they in a relationship?

"I don't even know if I'm gonna feel this way tomorrow," Lydia rambled, she was scared she wasn't going to feel like this, that she would let him down, but she was also scared that if she loved this boy too much, it would ruin her.

"Well, I guess we'll have to keep driving around all night" Stiles shrugged and brushed his thumb over her knuckle.

"I'm not complaining" Lydia smiled. She bought his hand up to her lips and kissed his knuckles one by one as he drove with one hand. She wanted to absorb his presence and bottle it up for when he wasn't around. She wanted to touch every inch of his body because she just wants to know how he would react to her touch on his skin.

"Now I'm content." Stiles said quietly recalling the conversation the two had when they first met. Lydias lips turned up in a smile and her cheeks dimpled. Stiles tried his best not to let himself shake, he focused on the road, and tried his very best to not let her lips distract him.

Then they saw flashing lights. Ambulances and Sheriff cars were swarming the area and Stiles' jeep slowed down as he drove past it. It was weird how the mood in Stiles' heart fizzled. And its like it all went in slow motion.

A vehicle was turned over, every window smashed and the windscreen beyond repairable. But there was something that caught both Lydia's and Stile's attention. A glittery disco ball.

"The kids from the other night..." Lydia breathed out. The car had belonged to the high teenagers that had pulled up in the car the night of the party and asked if they wanted a ride. They weren't old at all, the youngest probably 16 the oldest probbaly 18. They were only kids and so easily their lives were taken away. It was too mean, Stiles thought.

"I should have rang my Dad" Stiles muttered as he got one last glimpse of it then drove past it, he forced himself not to look in his side mirror, but he could see that Lydia was looking behind them, so he looked. He made a mistake looking.

Blood.

There was blood smeared in the concrete road and he saw pieces of tattered clothing across the street. He didn't notice it before, when he was there, but he wish he didn't notice it. The picture of the car over turned and all the blood and the small bits of clothes. Stiles had to think to breathe then, he had to force himself to look at the road.

"They were so young" Lydia whispered. Stiles looked to see the tears well in her eyes and her lips had become swollen. She dropped his hand and he returned it to the wheel.

"I should have called my dad that night" Stiles said. He bit his lip and carries on driving, trying to ignore the guilt that was gnawing at him.

"I need to get out," Lydia said with sudden urgency. Stiles looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes so he took a left into a car park that happened to be emtpy.

As soon as his jeep stopped she had the door open and was walking away from the car, he watched her walk until she stopped about ten metres away from the car. He breathed in deeply then stepped out of the car and walked closer to her, still leaving a five metre gap.

He heard her sniffling and he wanted to say something to comfort her, but he couldn't because he felt this immense guilt for those kids, and no doubt she felt it too.

"I'm sorry." Lydia said. She took a moment before looking at him, making sure she wiped her eyes and praying to God that her eye makeup wasn't smudged.

"Are you kidding me? Don't be, don't ever be sorry. You never have to apologise to me, ever." Stiles said softly, he took a few steps closer towards her and she let her chest fall up and down quickly as another sob tried to emerge from her throat.

"I don't know why I'm like this," Lydia said, she managed a smile at Stiles and he couldn't help but return it, "Everything seems so _...harsh"_

Stiles nodded in understandment. He didn't understand life sometimes, it was either too mean or to kind and he hated when it went bad, because he tried to be hapoy all the time. And now he spwas stuck with this guilt, forever maybe if he never forgets about it. Everytime he drives down that raid he will remebr the smeared blood, or whenever he sees Lydia cry he'll remeber that the first time he saw her cry it was now, because of this.

"I know, even if I did call my dad they might not have made it, that road back there wasn't even far from your house, and the speed they were going at" Stiles told her, he wanted to console her, he wanted to reassure himself, so he tried his best at making up bullshit that seemed legitimate.

"They probably didn't know they were dying, they probably thought they were tripping or something," Lydia said, she shook her head and bit her lip to stop a tear from falling.

"Maybe, if they didn't know, it might have been a good thing" Stiles told her softly.

"Yeah you're right," Lydia said, she nodded to herself then met Stiles' eye. "Sorry," She smiled, as if because she knew he told her to never apologise to him. She wiped at her eyes a little then sniffed.

"Yeah, I am right, I know what I'm talking about" Stiles joked, he earned a half smile from Lydia but her expression fell serious.

"Sometimes- I just don't even know if I'm going to be strong enough for this world," Lydia said, she felt the tears sting her eyes and she tried to think of a reason why she shouldn't cry in front of Stiles but she couldn't. He made everything seem okay and he never judged her one bit, and she admired that, "What if I'm not strong enough on my own?"

"What? You will be, trust me. And you won't be on your own, you know? You have your parents, and Allison and-"

And all of a sudden she was running into his arms and smashing her lips against his. And it was the best thing that happened, sparks flew and they saw fireworks and nothing, _nothing_ could have topped that kiss because it was so passionate and desperate and new. They wanted to explore each other, Stiles wanted to kiss every inch of her body and she wanted him to let out a soft sigh as she sucked on his earlobe. But for now they kept to the lips, it was as if they weren't ever going to be able to kiss again, that was how desperate it was, but it was slow. Desperate and slow. It burned away the feelings that had grown between them in the last twenty-four hours and it felt like Stiles could breath. It felt like Lydia could see again.

They were both breathless but neither wanted to break the kiss, and if they were to suffocate in each others arms then so be it because he was falling hard and fast for this girl. And he hoped she was feeling the same for him. He didn't think about Malia, and what she would taste like, and where she would put her hands all he cared about was _her. Lydia._ She tasted like mint, but the cherry of her chapstick overpowered it and her hands were pressed flush to his chest, grabbing at the collar occasionally. His hands were cupping her small face and he couldn't get enough. Lydia stopped moving her lips as she sighed his name into his mouth, he never had to take so much control over his body at that point. He slowed the kiss, not to tease her, but to make the moment last, and he savoured it, as did she.

He eventually pulled away and her breath was hot against his face, she searched his eyes, to find something like disappointment or regret, but all she found was lust. And it did wonders for her. Their faces were still close, inches apart, but Lydia wanted to kiss him as much as she could.

Lydia had never had such a great first kiss than that.

"And you have me." Stiles breathed out. Lydia pulled his face down again and kissed him sweetly, gently, then pulled away a little. His lips were puckered and he was pratically pouting because he wanted her lips on his again.

"My hero." Lydia laughed lightly, Stiles laughed too, then pulled her in for another kiss. She hooked her hands around his neck and she ran her fingers through the bottom of his hair. His hands were on her waist and she tried not to smile when they kissed, but she was so freaking estatic about the whole thing.

"C'mon, lets drive." Lydia said after a few more kisses. He smiled and nodded and they both got in his jeep, she was glad they had made something of their feelings.

* * *

"I should probably go inside," Lydia sighed against his lips. They stood against his jeep outside Lydia's house, it was already one o'clock in the morning, they had tried to make their night last as long as possible, but this really was the end if it.

He nodded as he continued to kiss her, she felt as though she would melt if he kept holding her the way he was. Malia was really missing out, Lydia thought.

"I think you should too," Stiles muttered, she smiled into his mouth and kissed him a little more desperately.

"Yeah," Lydia said, Stiles peppered her with another kiss and she pulled back, her lips swollen from his touch, "Yeah i'm gonna go"

She picked up her bag and put it on her shoulder, she was still inches away from his lips. He tasted so good to her, she thought she would forever crave his touch, "Yeah I am gonna go"

"Fine, then go." Stiles smirked.

"I will, don't rush me," Lydia laughed softy, she pressed another kiss to his lips, she traced her tongue around his lips and he sighed contently in her mouth. She pulled away and he was pouting, wanting more of her lips.

She smiled at him, then pushed off and started towards her door. But something ached when she wasn't with hi, she felt like she just had to continue kissing with him otherwise she would go mad, and did it matter that it was one o'clock? No, so she turned and looked back at him, to find him glancing up at the sky, still with his back towards her and leaning on his jeep.

She smiled giddily and then dropped her bag and softly ran over to him, and before she knew it she was back into his arms and their tongues were dancing.

He held her so close to his body, she didn't think it was possible for that to feel so comfortable.

Stiles didn't think of Malia, and Lydia didn't think of Jackson that night, all they thought about was each other, and when there night would _really_ end.

* * *

 **I really want to apologise for this update being way too long. I started writing this chapter really early so you guys would get it, but I've been so caught up in myself its unreal. I'm extremely busy in my home life and my social life. I know there isn't a regular updating scheme but I am determined to finish this story for you guys- plus I do enjoy writing it! :)**

 **Everyone who has favourited/followed it and left a review are _amazing._**

 **Love you all.**


	10. An apology

I'm really sorry to say this but i am no longer writing this story, or writing fanfiction, possible ever.

my mind recently had been somewhere else and i'm just really nit into this as much as i was into 'different feelings'. Maybe because this story is following a plot thats already been made up- i dont know.

I'm also feeling lack of interest by the readers and feel like the only person i would be writing this for is me.

My hearts going places at the moment and I'm experiencing new thing to do with life, and honestly i dont think writing is my thing.

however i would like to thank everyone who favourited and followed this story, and those who did review. I also want to thank the followers of my other storys and one shots. I am deeply sorry for saying that i will do one shots and to then decide not to write fanfiction.

who knows maybe one day i'll pick this story back up. :)

I really wanted this story to work out but lack of interest told me otherwise.

-AlaskYoung89


End file.
